ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man (Video Game)
This is a Spider-Man video game. The game will come out on June 18, 2020 for Xbox One, PS4, Xbox One X, and PS5. Don't get this game confused with the Spider-Man game for the PS4 coming out in 2018. Plot Play as Spider-Man and other heroes such as Daredevil, Luke Cage, Human Torch, and other "street level" heroes. See Spider-Man's story unfold from the beginning. AND NO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WATCH UNCLE BEN DIE AGAIN! See Spider-Man face villains such as Electro, Lizard, Vulture, and more for the first time. Once you beat the game you unlock VILLAIN MODE where you can play as any villain you want while you free roam. But, you can still play as Spider-Man if you want. Characters All characters are playable while free roaming unless it says they aren't playable. Main Characters * Peter Parker/Spider-Man Supporting Characters * Aunt May * Uncle Ben * Flash Thompson (Even though he might not SUPPORT Peter Parker, he's not a villain) * Liz Allan * Sally Avril * Raymond Warren * John Jameson * Mr. Fantastic * Invisible Woman * Human Torch * The Thing * Eleonore Brant * Betty Brant * Principal Davis * Seymour O'Reilly * Martha Connors * Billy Connors * Curt Connors (When he isn't the Lizard) * Dorrie Evans (Human Torch's Girlfriend) * Dr. Bromwell * Bennett Brant (Betty's brother. Everyone thinks he dies, but he comes back as Crime Master) * Hulk * Hank Pym (Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Goliath/Yellowjacket. He has a lot of names) * Wasp * Anna May Watson * Daredevil * Foggy Nelson * Karen Page * Captain America * Iron Man * Thor * Doctor Strange * Cyclops * Marvel Girl * Angel * Beast * Iceman * Professor X * Wilson Allan (Liz Allan's Dad) * Charlie Murphy * Ned Leeds (Later becomes Hobgoblin) * Mac Gargan (Before he was Scorpion, he wasn't "that" bad) * Rick Jones (A-Bomb) * Wonder Man * Professor Gilbert * Mary Jane Watson * Norman Osborn (When he isn't Green Goblin) * Frederick Foswell * Doris Allan (Liz Allan's Mom) * Alicia Masters * The Watcher * Nick Fury * Gabriel Jones * Dum Dum Dugan * Hawkeye * Quicksilver * Patsy Walker * Hedy Wolfe * Stan Lee (Has a cameo in the game!) * Gwen Stacy * Harry Osborn * Dean Corliss * Professor Miles Warren * Sally Green * Max Young Villains * The Burglar (Only appears in cutscene and NOT PLAYABLE) * Crusher Hogan (Only appears in cutscene and NOT PLAYABLE) * J. Jonah Jameson (He counts as a villain, right?) * Chameleon (The first REAL villain that you fight in the game) * Vulture * Tinkerer * Doctor Octopus * Sandman * Doctor Doom * The Fox * The Lizard * The Living Brain * Electro * The Big Man * The Enforcers (Montana, Fancy Dan, and Ox) * Blackie Gaxton * Rabble Rouser * Mysterio * Green Goblin * Egghead * Kraven the Hunter * Circus of Crime (Ringmaster, Human Cannonball, Great Gambonnos, Clown, Bruto, and Rajah) * The Sinister Six (Doc Ock, Electro, Kraven, Sandman, Mysterio, Vulture) * Kang the Conqueror * Executioner * Baron Zemo * Radioactive Man * Unicorn * Magneto * Scorpion * Beetle * Diablo * Dragon Man * Masters of Menace (Ringmaster, Human Cannonball, Clown, Great Gambonnos, Princess Python) * Wizard * Paste Pot Pete * Medusa (When she is in the Frightful Four) * Lucky Lobo * Spencer Smythe * Spider-Slayer (Mark I) * Crime Master * Barney Bushkin (Basically the same thing as JJJ but for the Daily Globe) * Molten Man * Xandu * Puppet Master * Red Ghost * Super-Apes (Miklho, Peotor, Igor) * Mole Man * Mandarin * Black Knight * HYDRA * Cobra * Mister Hyde * Enchantress * Super Skrull * Grey Gargoyle * Melter * Mad Thinker * Awesome Android * Human Top * Attuma * Eel * Porcupine * Prowler * Master Planner * Looter * Masked Marauder * Mendel Stromm * Norman Osborn (When he's Green Goblin) * Joe Smith (Just a guy named Joe)